TDROTI, you belong with me
by ARadomperson
Summary: One-shot. Way to romantic for my taste, but maybe you can give it a chance MAJOR: Jock, Dawneron, Zoke. Sided: Lann


You belong with me- TDROTI version

Jo's P.O.V

I can't believe that McJerk made ALL of us go on a reunion. And he told us, that it will be a _**party**_ I don't go on parties! And he chose our partners so '_Lovebirds won't make out all the time._' Ok, I agree with him on THIS one! I looked out of my window. Brick, who's my neighbor, opened his as well, and we were facing each other. He smiled.

"Hello Jo. How are you?" He asked, and I scoffed.

"Horrible. You know with who you're going?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"Zoey. You?"

"Lightning." He winced.

"Sucks to be you, I guess."

"No way. I'll just dance with a stupid jock, who can't even tell I'm a girl. Do I need to mention, that because of this stupid contract, I'll have to wear a _**dress**_?" I complained, and saw Brick trying his best not to laugh.

"What's so funny, B-man?" I asked, using his nickname I found.

"You, in a dress, no offence, but think about it!" He said, and I felt offended, so I shut my window, and decided to ignore him. I took the letter into my hands again and read it over.

"Stupid contract!" I growled. Than I heard someone knocking on my window. I opened it, and Brick came in, all frozen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him coldly. He looked at me in sadness.

"Jo, I am really sorry I made fun of you, I know I acted un-honorably, and I'm here to beg you to accept my apology." He told me, and I though for a few minutes. Should I forgive? Of course I would forgive him, but maybe not TOO quickly.

"Maybe, maybe not?" I decided to play with him. Suddenly, Brick got on his knees, took his hand on my hips and started to shake me.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." He begged me. I was shocked. Seriously, he took it that deep? Wow.

"Ok, ok, you're forgiven. Now, leave me!" I tried not to sound as touched as I am. He grinned, and jumped on his feet.

"Thank you Jo!" He hugged me, and I gotta admit, I enjoyed it. Than, he let me go.

"See you!" He said, and walked away. I waved, and after decided to buy myself a dress. After all, the party will be in two days!

-2 days later-

Cameron's P.O.V

So. Here I was, wearing a suit. I hated it. If only I had a nice date like Zoey, but no, I just NEEDED to have Ann Maria! I wish I had Dawn. I sighed. I knew I had a crush on her, but who wouldn't? She's so beautiful!

"Hello, solider." Brick greeted me. I grinned at him. Finally one of my friends was here!

"Hi Brick! How are you?" I asked him, and he replied that all right.

"Hey, who's your date?" I asked him.

"Zoey. You?" He replied.

"You're lucky! I have Ann Maria!" I said crossing my arms. I heard Brick chuckling.

"You sound like Jo." He mused. I almost choked the air I was breathing.

"Excuse me?" I asked him in shock.

"Well, you had the same expression like-" Brick suddenly stopped talking, as he looked at the entrance. I looked where he was looking, and felt my jaw drop. There were standing Ho, Dawn and Zoey. They were all laughing. I don't know what was more shocking. Seeing Jo in a dress, and laughing? Seeing Zoey and Dawn being friendly with her? Or how lovely Dawn looked.

Suddenly, someone jumped on me, almost crushing me to the ground.

"HI!" Mike sounded happy.

"Hi Mike." I answered. Brick greeted him as well, and than we all turned to see the girls walking to us.

"Well, Jo, I gotta admit, hat I was completely wrong, when I was mocking you." Brick greeted Jo who smirked. She wore a red dress that went right under her knees, and not big heels. She had her hair like normally, except for a little red rose. Zoeys' idea for sure. Dawn had a long green dress. It was so long that I couldn't see her shoes. She had hair down, with many leaves and plants inside. Zoey wore an orange dress, it ended an inch behind her knees. She had orange heels, an inch longer than Jo's and she had an orange flower in her hair.

"Wait, when did you mock her?" I suddenly asked Brick.

"Just after she told me that she would have to wear a dress for the party. Cause you see, we live next to each other." He explained.

"Really? And why isn't she mad at you?" Mike asked him. Both Brick and Jo looked one at another. A little blush appeared on Brick's cheek. Same to Jo's, but Jo quickly covered it with an evil smirk.

"He came to my house, through the window, and begged me for apology in a…weird way…." When she said 'weird way' the blush reappeared. They looked one at another once again, and looked away.

"Ok…so, how are you Zoey?" Mike changed the topic.

"Good. Than you, and how about you?" She replied.

"Good. Thanks" Her reply became shy.

"Who do you have?" Jo suddenly asked and we all replied.

"Ann Maria" I said gloomily and all of them looked at me with sympathy.  
"Brick" Zoey answered, and she and Brick smiled one at another.  
"Sam" Was Dawn's answer. LUCKY HIM!  
"I got Staci…" I patted Mike on his back. Poor him.  
"And you Jo?" Asked Zoey.

"Sha-stupid Lightning." She said, mimicking Lightning, and Brick patted her on her shoulder in a reassuring way.

"So, all ex-campers FROM SEASON 4, EXCEPT FOR ONE GIRL, GET WITH YOUR PARTENER!" Chris shouted by the intercoms. I sighed when I saw Ann Maria. She was wearing a 'sexy' dress. I almost vomited. It was pink, and it made no sense at all! It was a kind of dress that starts at your shoulders, and finishes right under your ass.

"Slut" all of us, except for Dawn and Brick and myself said.

"Oh great, good luck Cam." Jo told me. I offered her a smile.

"Yeah, and my great great great great-" We all turn around to see Staci, and Lightning coming. Lightning was staring at Ann Maria, while Staci started at Mike.

"Good luck." Jo said to all of us, before Lightning took her away.

Than the party started.

-3 hours later-

Jo's P.O.V

UGH! I'm so bored! And we have two hours left! I can't believe it. All Lightning does, is staring at this slut, Ann Maria.

"Ex Campers, now for this dance only, you get the chance to dance with someone else than your partner." In a second, I felt a slight tap on shoulder. Much to my surprise, it was Brick.

"Hey, um...wanna dance with me?" He asked awkwardly, and I accepted. Than, You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift came on.

I was stunned. Why this song? You see, in my jacket that I had on me now, (long, red jacket with a lot of pockets) in one of my pocket, was a paper, on which I wrote "_I love you_" for Brick. The song matched PERFECTLY! I looked at my right, to see Mika and Zoey kissing. At my left was Cameron and Dawn, dancing together. Cameron asked Dawn something, and, much to my surprise, they kissed. I looked at Brick, and saw he was getting nervous.

"You ok B-man?" I asked him, and he sighed.

"Not really…you see Jo, I need to admit something. Ever since I saw you on the boat, I fell helplessly in love with you. I'm sureyou don't like me the same way though." He admitted, and his confession shook me. He liked me? Like this? Than, he actually took out a paper from his suit. It was folded. He gave it to me. I unfolded it, only to see "_I love you_" written on it. I quickly took out y paper, and gave to a surprised Brick. When he saw what was written on it, he smiled like an idiot, picked me up, and kissed me.


End file.
